


【马东】Groupie Love

by HAL900_0



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAL900_0/pseuds/HAL900_0





	【马东】Groupie Love

李东赫在被那个吉他手压在他家客厅的沙发上接吻的时候就后悔了，按这架势看来，对方分明只是把他当成一夜情对象，意识到这一点后李东赫便再也提不上来兴致，他明白自己想要的比一夜情更多。

“怎么了？”对方的似乎感觉到了他的心不在焉，从沙发里支起身体问他。

“我…..没怎么，我们继续吧。”被发现不对劲的李东赫好像是行窃时被逮住的小偷，试图用苍白的言语掩盖自己的慌张。他当然想和眼前的人做一些亲密的事，但不是以一夜情对象的身份，但是自己已经跟别人回家了，好像没有反悔的余地了。

“算了，我先去洗个澡，你不想做的话就在这儿睡一觉吧。”那人说着便打开了灯，不知道李东赫是被突如其来的光亮吓住，还是听到了意料之外的话，抬起头来满脸惊讶的看着那人。

“外面天很黑。” 那人一边解释一遍脱掉上衣进入浴室。

李东赫发誓自己不是要这样“堕落”的，虽然这个话好像不那么的令人信服：一个从小到大脑子里只有学习，上了大学也天天泡在图书馆的人，在短短几个月内成了酒吧一条街最里面的那家店的常客，现在居然差点还和驻唱乐队的吉他手搞一夜情。只是最近的生活真的太难过了，在小城市长大的自己好像怎么都学不会大城市的生活方式，看不穿也学不会与这里的人相处，连交朋友都变成了一件十分困难的事，为什么身边的人都又假又冷漠？这难道是大城市人的通病吗，找一个愿意和我坦诚相待真的太难了，把真心交出去最后收到的却是一颗坏掉的，真的太糟了。李东赫只能一刻不停地学习，才能让自己没有时间体会落寞与孤独的感觉。可是过了段时间好像这个方法也不管用了，晚上睡不着，天天都在想家，一秒也不想待在这里了。那天晚上，李东赫从图书馆里走出来，又出了校门，在附近的的街区闲逛，走到那条街尽头的酒吧面前，便鬼使神差地进去了。

第二天早上带着一身酒气从床上爬起来的时候，李东赫好像找了治愈失眠突破口，从那以后李东赫便晚上经常往那家酒吧跑，微醺之后身上感官好像不起作用了，回到寝室后倒在床上就能睡着。李东赫照着这个方法生活了一段时间，直到有一天一个摇滚乐队开始在酒吧常驻进行表演。

李东赫不喜欢过于热闹的环境，平时他只是静静地坐在酒吧角落专心地喝掉眼前那瓶酒，有人来搭讪的话就随便应付几句。

我只是在做治疗失眠的therapy——不是来social的，李东赫对自己说。在学校里交的“朋友”都不靠谱，何况是这里遇见的人。

所以当乐队成员上台，低下的客人都开始起哄的时候，李东赫就有了想要起身离开的冲动。可是脑袋还很清醒，眼前的酒也只喝掉了一点点，就算是为了钱也要留下来把酒喝掉。于是李东赫也强迫着自己抬头去欣赏舞台上的表演。

就真还挺吵的，主唱一遍嘶吼着一遍把话筒从支架上掰下来，又用手抓着支架大幅度的摇晃，有那么瞬间李东赫怀疑他下一刻就会因失去平衡而摔倒，而乐队的其他几个乐手也都跟着节奏摇头晃脑，除了那个站在最旁边的吉他手，一直低着头眼睛注视着琴弦，只是偶尔会跟着吉他的和弦慵懒而自由地律动。

李东赫喝酒的时候也喜欢坐在角落，这样的话他的位置就正好正对着那个吉他手舞台上的位置了。顺着台上人的视线，他看到了那双拨弄着吉他弦指节分明手。

目光随即就追随着那双手在二十二个音品和六根弦上移动，台上的人指法干净利落，十个手指好像在吉他上起舞一样，随着手指往上看，李东赫又看到了表演者的的手腕和线条好看的手臂，肱二头肌时不时地收缩一下。他看得起劲，忘记了喝酒，他听不见主唱的歌声，听不见鼓点，听不见贝斯，听觉好像全部集中到了那双手拨弄着的琴弦上，李东赫觉得自己的心跳频率渐渐地与琴弦的颤动变得同步，产生共鸣。

从那之后每一次乐队来酒吧演出，李东赫都会坐到稍微靠前一点的位置，眼睛死死地盯着那个吉他手，一开始只是看他的手，后来又看他的全身。实在是太喜欢他站在那里的感觉了，虽然和舞台上气氛不太搭，但是这种违和的感觉却对李东赫有一种莫名的治愈感，就好像和自己始终融不进去周围环境一个样子。说来奇怪，但是李东赫从看那吉他手的表演之中居然找到了一丝慰藉，一种依赖感。

李马克走进浴室打开水龙头往自己脸上泼了两把凉水，又抬起头。镜子中的自己的眼角发红，眼眸已经被蒙上了一层情欲，他之前从没想过自己还有这样一副样子，都是外面坐着的那个小子干的好事。

他从第一次就注意到了那个一直盯着自己看的男孩子，虽然一直低着头看着琴弦，但那孩子的目光实在灼人。后面几次那个男孩子居然坐到了前面来变本加厉地看他，让他觉得身体有点僵得有点不自然。他不是没人盯过，之前在别的地方演出的时候，也会有女孩子在台下朝他盯着他看，在他抬头的间隙还会抓住机会朝他抛个媚眼，他在表演结束离开的时候就会在后巷被堵住。在圈子里待了这么久，李马克当然知道那是什么意思，心情不错的话就会把女孩子带回家上床，等早上醒来的时候身边已经空了，这个时候他心里会难过一会儿，自己只不过又成了漂亮女孩们的炫耀资本。而这个男孩子没朝他抛媚眼，甚至没有和他眼神有过一丝交汇，只是认真地望着他弹琴。李马克曾经趁着break凑凑地打量过那个男孩，他瞳色很深，但眼睛很亮，盯着自己的样子会有一种在看博物馆阵列着的镇馆之宝的感觉，那个时候李马克居然有了一种自己被人捧在手心珍视的感觉。

李马克心里萌生出了一丝期待，他希望在某天他演出后可以在后巷看到那个男孩子等他，对他笑一笑，和他说几句话也行。

大概是表演者都具备着对台下的观众出色的洞察力，乐队的其他人也注意到了那个目光灼灼的男孩子。“马克，那个一直盯着你看的男孩子来找过你了吗？”有一天散场后乐队的另一个成员问他。

“没有。”李马克实话实说：“我觉得他对我没那个兴趣。”

“怎么可能，他每次都目不转睛地盯你，依我看那眼神儿就是对你有意思，他不来堵你肯定是不好意思，换你主动去勾他试试。”那成员又说。

于是那天演出结束后李马克并没有从酒吧的后门离开，而是靠着正门的门框等待着那个男孩子喝完酒从里面出来。他叼着一根烟，装作轻松潇洒的样子，但实际上脑子里一团乱麻，像是即将要像暗恋许久的女孩表白的羞涩男孩。

李东赫刚他出门就被他的情感慰藉给堵了，他听到那人喊他等一等，这是李东赫第一次听见他的声音，和他平时在舞台上那股慵懒劲儿不同，他的嗓音清脆，还带有一股少年特有的活力。李东赫转头回去看他，等待着他接下来要说的话。

“…….你盯我看太久了。”李马克好不容易从脑子里搜刮出来这样一句话。李东赫心里一紧，还是被发现了啊，这难道是要我别看的意思吗。

“对不……”  
“你要…….”  
两人沉默了一会儿又同时开口，又同时打住。

“你先说，你想说什么。” 这次李东赫先开口。

李马克有点迟疑，但那男孩子就站在他的面前，等着他说些什么。

“我家就在这附近，你要去看看吗。”

李马克从来没感受到过这样的紧张感，明明只说上了一句话，但他的心莫名其妙地在胸腔里乱撞。

当眼前的人说出那句“好”的时候李马克觉得好像被大赦一般，但刚写下心里的包袱身体却像失去平衡一样急需一个支撑点，李马克忍不住上前牵住那个男孩子的手。

被自己深深迷恋的那双手包裹住的时候李东赫的大脑经历了一瞬间的空白，随即又反应过来自己正被那个吉他手牵着往对方的家走。

李东赫大概猜出了接下来要发生的事，但那个时候他的脑子已经没法正常运转了，只能懵懵地跟着那人走。

李马克站在淋浴室里冲了好几分钟的冷水，浑身冷得打颤，下身却依旧发胀，好像并没有软下去的可能性。他轻轻地叹息了一声，转身关掉了淋浴，又开始往浴缸里放热水。躺在浴缸里被氤氲的热气围绕，李马克想着外面的人自慰，他眼睛紧紧地盯着浴室的那扇门，好像可以把门看穿，看到外面那人的眼睛。当然李马克什么也没盯出来，除了发现自己忘记锁门了。

此刻李东赫坐在沙发上也好受不到那里去，在他的印象中，那个吉他手一直都是冷冷的，像是一块捂不化的冰，而刚才手被他牵着，嘴唇被他堵住的时候，李东赫好像瞥见了一丝冰融化的痕迹。

好像不应该拒绝他。李东赫想，毕竟这个人冰冷的盔甲已经在他面前脱了一半了，现在让人家又穿上的话那就是自己不厚道了。

 

从沙发到浴室只有几步路，而李东赫好像是下来偌大的决心才从沙发上的站起来，一步一步慢慢挪到浴室门口，推开浴室的门。

当浴室的门被打开，李东赫的脸从印入眼帘的时候，李马克还以为自己产幻了。

“你怎么进来了。”

“你没锁门。”

可这次没人再去接对方的话，李马克也停下来在自己的阴茎上撸动的手，眯着眼看着那男孩子在热气中把身上的衣服褪去，又看着他进入浴缸和自己赤裸相对。

他看到李东赫把胳膊肘放在浴缸棱上，又用手撑着头看自己，原来是三白眼啊，我快被他催情了，李马克想。接着自己硬着的阴茎被什么东西夹住了，原来是那个男孩子漂亮的脚，李马克情不自已地发出一声呻吟，接着一只脚顺着他的阴茎往上慢慢碾磨他的小腹和胸口。

李马克抓住在他身上作乱的那只脚，皮肤柔软，触感很好，把脚背凑到自己嘴边吻了吻，手顺着脚踝摸到小腿。

李马克的力道掌握地很好，李东赫被他摸得舒服，身体泡在热水里慢慢放松下来。

“你叫什么名字？”李东赫凑上前去吻李马克的嘴唇，在两人的距离只有几厘米的时候，他问眼前的人，他不清楚搞一夜情是否应该知道彼此的名字，但他想知道这个人的名字。

“李马克。” 在一番唇舌纠缠之后李马克喘着粗气回答他，“你呢？”

李东赫没有立刻回答他的问题，而是开始从李马克的嘴唇开始向下亲吻他的喉结，他的胸口，最后将下巴放在他的腹肌上，抬起头与他四目相对。

“我叫李东赫。”

李东赫俯在李马克身上，轻轻地帮他撸着阴茎，角度刚好能看到李马克因为情欲而紧绷的斜方肌。原来这个男人不是只有手迷人啊，裸着身子全身上下都能把自己迷得神魂颠倒，能告诉他自己的名字，知道他的名字，和他在浴缸里交换彼此的唾液就已经很满足了，即使只有一次也没关系。

李马克觉得之前做过的爱都白做了，此刻的自己好像是刚得到心爱的人的处男，激动而紧张。心跳和呼吸都失控了，下体充血得厉害。李东赫靠在自己的身上和自己对视的时候，李马克情不自禁地伸手去抚摸他的脸蛋，又将他额头前打湿的刘海拨开，最后绕他的脖子后面将他捞起来和自己接吻。

射过一次之后，李马克靠在墙壁上轻轻喘气，李东赫看着他副样子也有点呆住了。这位吉他手在舞台上冷静而自持，而现在身体却完完全全地被情欲接管，看着他起伏的胸口，李东赫觉得自己的阴茎也开始发硬了。

在床上将李东赫压在身下缓缓进入他的时候，李马克好像明白了为什么那些vintage band要在歌词里大肆地而直白的描写着对性爱的渴望了，李东赫温暖的小穴让他他舒服得想叫，身下的人呻吟地上气不接下气却也要转过来掰着自己的头与自己深吻，他也想大声地宣泄说我知道了，我他妈活了这么久终于知道可以这么不顾一切地与一个人做爱。

“你为什么要在摇滚乐队里表演？” 高潮后李东赫趴在李马克的怀里问他，这个问题从他见到李马克的第一眼开始就被他装在心里了，今天他将自己的身体和真心都给了这个人，自己又能从这个人那里得到自己想要的东西吗？

“我得挣钱，我家里的人不支持我学音乐所以断了我的经济来源。”李马克回答地倒是很坦诚，这让李东赫有点惊讶地啊了一声，抬起头来看着他。李马克看到他的反应，心里刺痛了一下，好久没有人会对自己说过的话做出这样的回应了，他突然李东赫推倒了自己在心里筑起来的墙，而他也有种渴望想要把墙里的一切给这人一览无遗。

“我一直觉得很不服气——我可以为了追求我所热爱的东西放弃亲情，牺牲自己的学习和休息时间在乐队里挣钱，可是我现在快没有热情了，因为得不到任何回报，没有人会因为我的表演来欣赏我，我的表演对于那些听众只是他们发泄自己情绪的一个途径，那些私下找我的人也只想占有我的身体，我对外界是成单向输出状态的，现在我快被掏空了，为什么做自己喜欢的事也这么痛苦呢？说不定哪天我也要退出了。”

李马克断断续续地讲了一大段话，有些措辞因为被压抑的太久而失掉了本该有的逻辑，他不知道李东赫是否能够听懂，但也无所谓了，能够讲出这些话自己也轻松了一大半。

听完李马克的话之后，李东赫突然明白了为什么自己一开始会被他深深地吸引，他们都是有着一颗无处投递的赤子之心的人，只是因为对方给的像氧气一样的慰藉，自己心里的火把还在顽强地燃着，而李马克只剩一点火星了。

我要将他重新点燃。李东赫这样想着，伸出手又重新抱住了李马克，“你想要什么？”

这句话问的有点突兀，但是李马克却也听懂了。

“我想要人爱我。”他回答

李东赫觉得自己好像可以爱他，也许是出于迷恋，也许是处出于回馈，但这并不重要。因为每次他站在台上的时候，自己的心里的确含着爱意，是对爱的感知让李东赫感到治愈，自己靠着对李马克的爱支撑下来的，虽然这个时候说爱未免有点逢场作戏，于是他又找到李马克的嘴唇用力吻住他，希望他可以至少感受到一点点。

“不要退出，我以后每周都来看你表演，你站在台上的时候看着我就好了，我可以让你感觉到。”


End file.
